Drowsy Meetings
by Rokuko-Natsu
Summary: Yayoi a seventeen year old boy questions if he will ever have a relationship. To his own surprise a older male name Kio enters his life the very day of this question. Yayois life seems to be getting more interesting by the second.
1. Chapter 1

All Loveless Characters used belong to Yun Kouga! Not me. / !!

Just doing this for my own silly imagination.

--

The day was as calm as to be expected in the autumn, there was a slight chill and seeing couples walk around holding hands was very common. So common that it made Yayoi get irritated that he was already Seveenteen of age and has yet to have a single relationship in his life.

He had grown out of his childish looks and has grown slightly taller than those in his own class. Along with a handfull still having the childish neko ears. His taste in clothing matured along with his hair that was slightly below shoulder length and lost his frost tips. And switches to contacts off and on. Yayoi sighed and felt rather selfish for how he was thinking.

"...Maybe I can find someone...later on in life...neh?" He sighed to himself in gloom and took no second look at taking a seat on a nearby bench in the park. He was amazed by the sight of the leaves falling and he sighed enjoying the moment. The young adult suddenly noticed a shift of weight on the bench and rustle with weight resting on his shoulder. Yayoi closed his eyes and seemed in agony seeing as though this happend often when old people suddenly fell asleep out of no where while feeding the birds.

With a sigh he spoke "Okay...Wake up now gran-gramp..the birds will get lon-" Suddenly cut off by the view of a handsome sleeping man.  
His looks were stricking, his dirty blond hair was messy ..must be the bed head look everyones fond of. He was rather tan compared to many hes seen in his lifetime. He blinked noticing his glasses slide down his nose some.

Yayoi suddenly felt frantic. "EEHH?!" He looked around the park quickly trying to search for an answer. 'No way...!! Wait..why am I getting so worked up about...I mean..im a guy and hes a guy!!..THATS RIGHT ...so stay calm...though im not sure how long i can keep this up hes rather heavy...and hes asleep so its not like I can just shove him off of me..' The unknown man suddenly snuggled into him, huggling around Yayois arm now.

Yayoi stayed in that position for quite a long time...at least thirty minutes he made sure not to wrap his own arms around the man..for all he knew he could be straight..."Wait..what?! im straight!! WHAT COULD I CARE ALL MEN SHOULD BE!?..Wait...Ritsuka isnt...well er..eh?..hes my friend that dosnt count"

The man suddenly woke up due to yayois shouting thoughts..."Mmhnnn..ah..did I fall asleep?" Sitting up stretching.  
Yayoi suddently stiffened and did not move. The man just turned to look at him and yawned.."Hyuummm..Wow theses benches sure have become more comfy to sleep on."

Yayoi became speechless at how rude he was being and giving him no knowledge of how he was this strangers own human body pillow!

"Thats because you used me as a pillow!!" He said sternly glancing over at him.

"AH really?? My apologies" He stood stretching, and smiled down at him his lavender eyes were so bright.

The man stretched out his hand to Yayoi "come on I'll treat you to some coffee"

Yayoi stood on his own. "Alright"


	2. Chapter 2

All Loveless Characters used belong to Yun Kouga! Not me. / !!

Just doing this for my own silly imagination.

-- -- --

The scent of coffee was strong and it made Yayoi feel wide awake. The two sat in the middle of the busy scenery..apparently coffee is something that kept the college students lively. Yayoi felt out of place with the older guy infront of him. ...

'..W-what...why did I agree to this?"

"My Name is Kio, Im sorry I used you as a body pillow. College Professors really pound us with assignments." The dirty blonde said with a most concerned look for the boy infront of him.

... Yayoi almost waved with the wind blowing around the two, Kios look gave Yayoi goosebumps and his words were soft. "D-dont worry about that! Its fine really." Yayoi peeped as he shivered and rubbed his arms to rid the goosebumps. Even the warmth of his long black coat couldnt keep him warm.

Kio starred at the boy and smiled. "Look at you your already shivering!!" Kio grabbed Yayois wrist gently and pulled him out of the park.

Yayoi sighed and slumped into his seat poking at his Coffee mug and looked up at the slightly drowsey Kio. It brought a slight smile to his face. He really wasnt half that bad looking. Yayoi caught his thoughts and shook his head violently which brought Kios full attention to the boy.

"...Uh is something wrong" Kio blinked with confusion showing on his face.

"N-no..no..sorry nothings wrong. To be honest I dont really have a taste for coffee" Yayoi said holding the mug.

"Oh is that so? Well I'll just trade it in or something. Miss! ..excuse me!" Kio grabed at the mug touching yayois hand.

The young boy jumped slightly and stood. "Uhm...er..you know what..Never mind! I really should just get going" Yayoi fumbled his way through the busy scene and exited the place.

'what...is worng with me..why am I getting over excited over his touch...i mean..honestly' Yayoi stood outside the building he just excited and leaned against the wall. His hair hanged infront of his face and he was blushing uncontrolably.

"H-Hey!!"

Yayoi stood up straight and paniced hearing the familiar voice. 'no way!'

It was Kio he was slightly out of breathe and yayoi couldnt help but notice a spill on his blue jeans. "Hey..I didnt even catch your name..Sorry I didnt mean to bug you ..or I dont mean to. I just dont want us to part with bad terms. It happens alot to me actually."

"I should be sorry, I'm acting weird today myself..I never ment to just leave like that..I even forgot to pay for my drink!"

Kio smiled at him. "Please dont worry about it. Your company was good enough, my friend rarely has time to hang out with me, so having a cute new face is always nice. Whats your name by the way?"

Yayoi blushed at the ''Cute" and "Your Company" remarks. "..My..My name is Yayoi."

Kio smiled and the slightly shorter boy, he noticed the blush. "Yayoi, thats a nice name." he replyed he couldnt help but yawn a few seconds later and rub his eyes.

Yayoi blinked and and looked down smiling.."Oh your pants will stain if you dont quickly cle-" Yayoi was cut off and felt a deal of weight leaning down into him.

The young boy tried his best to keep Kio off of him and he looked up with confusion onto have his own lips meet with the older male leaning into him. Yayoi was so suprised that he lost all his strength and fell back onto the pavement with the older male now ontop of him. The teal haired yayoi glanced down only to see a sleeping Kio.

"EH!?" Yayois eyes were closed now and he was blushing madly. 'No way...my first kiss and the other person wasnt even awake!'


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait you guys. Life has been busy.  
(and lazy) All charas belong to Yun Kouga. Not me.

* * *

'This can't be happening …it can't be..This is so embarrassing!' Yayois thoughts were rushing and pounding through out his head. He closed his eyes while hearing the remarks of the walking people.

Yayoi opened his eyes. "OKAY, Kio you need to wake up now!...not p-playing!" Yayois voice was waving and he was so embarrassed that he almost felt like crying for help.

The sleeping blonde did nothing laying on top of the young gentleman. Yayoi felt he had no choice but to go in his pocket to find out where he lived. 'Good grief don't I just look like a great person doing this in public.' He sighed and looked through his wallet finding the information he needed.

Yayoi swiftly slipped out from under the blonde and called out for a cab. He was grateful that one stopped at his first attempt, and asked the cab driver oh so very nicely to help him put the man in the back seat.

"Geeze kid your pretty weak if you cant lift this guy up, he's not heavy at all" the old man remarked.

"Yeah well its not my fault I'm weak…or maybe it is.." Yayoi sighed and sat in the seat. "please take me to this address my friend needs to get his rest."

The cab driver agreed and started off. Yayoi stared around at the scenery passing by him. He noticed that the more they drove the more he questioned himself. He could have just left the man in front of the coffee place. Kio's words came back into his mind. 'I don't like leaving on bad terms..its happens a lot.' Yayoi grunted and tugged at his hair crazily for being so nice.

''Hey kid, we are here don't tell me you need me to help you with that guy again..i'll have to charge you extra you know..''

Yayoi felt a slight twitch happen on his face and he looked at the information and noticed that he lived on the second floor of his apartments. "well..actually I do…you see he is on the second level"

Yayoi stood in front of the door of Kio's apartment. Having his wallet almost seem to have a baby fly woosh out. 'I barely have enough lunch money for this week now.' He opened the apartment door and dragged Kio inside with slight struggle. He really was puny but he wasn't always the healthiest of children in his class. Yayoi had drew a slight sweat getting Kio up onto his bed.

"mmmhhnn.." Kio sounded as he slept on the bed. He swifted around and his leg hit Yayoi making him give in and plop face first onto the bed.

"ahhhhhk..ughkkk..this is just great how is it that I get placed in such situations?!" ..Yayoi didn't move though..he was getting tired, the coldness in the air and yet the warmth of the bed made him feel eased and comfortable. He opened his eyes and tilted his head to look at the beautiful person in front of him.

In truth..he wanted to stay like this. To not have to worry about the other people in school or life. If he could just stay like this for a longer moment.. he could know all would be alright.

With that in mind Yayoi stared at the older boy in front of him till he fell asleep.

* * *

Well there you go. Its not done..swear. So I'll try to get the other chap up…when I think it through hahah…ugh..laughs nervously you all seem to like it. So yeah! I'LL DO MY BEST thumbs up


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

  
**These characters _belong_ to Yun Kouga!!**

* * *

Thats right..school life was so difficult for Yayoi to fully understand. People were always socializing and getting into unwanted drama.

Yayoi only socialized with Ritsuka now, Yuiko moved after the first three years Ritsuka just joined their school.

The girl he admired and felt he would do anything at her word left and barely said anything to him at her departure..Yayoi didn't understand girls like her. Her only goal was to be with Ritsuka, yet she failed.

In time of those three years they were all together, Yayoi started despising Yuiko for her lack of attention to his feelings, she knew very well he liked her. But why was it that she continued to treat him like crap. Ritsuka was his only true friend, he knew how Yuiko was and started sticking up for Yayoi.

-

There was a shift in the weight of the bed, Yayoi opened his eyes feeling all alone again in his thoughts. _'Maybe im just not worth it..thats why I never have been given respect.'_

Clinking of pans and silverware was heard in what Yayoi assumed was the kitchen. Yayoi rolled off the bed and stepped out of the room into the hallways. The apartment was a medium size. The walls were white, hanged with outstanding paintings.

Yayoi entered the living room, canvases were leaned against the wall while a cover was on the wood floor splattered with a variety of colors.

Yayoi stood in the entrance to the kitchen, he felt uneasy this was a stranger after all but at the same time he felt like nothing was wrong with it.

Kio turned and blinked a bit surprised, "Ah your up I'm glad..I was just placing some cookies in the oven and making some cocoa, would you like some?"

Yayoi looked down and nodded. His voice made him feel uncomfortable it made him feel like he was being to nice.

"You seemed in pain while you were sleeping and you were talking a bit. I was going to wake you but you calmed down after a moment or so.." Yayoi looked at him and then down once more..

"Heh yeah I guess, I dont really remember what I was dreaming about.." _he lied_. "Im sure it was just some silly dream, everything's fine." He smiled fakely up at the man. Kio stared at the boy.

"I'm sorry for being a nuisance to you today, I'm very grateful for you taking care of me"

Kio poured the cocoa into to mugs and walked in the living room sitting on the couch, he tilted his head to one side offering Yayoi a seat, the boy sat and took the mug that was handed to him.

"Yayoi...lets be friends, I'm not sure of whats happened in your past or currently going on right now, but I like you." Kio smiled.

Yayoi stared up at the happy blond. Someone actually asked to be his friend..and not the other way around. Yayoi nodded at least four times fastly and smiled. "Of course"

Kio smiled and patted him on the head, they talked a bit and Yayoi revealed to the man that he had slightly kissed him when he fell, Kio blushed feeling embarrassed and apologized almost thirty times, the timer went off and they enjoyed the rest of the day talking.

Yayoi was accompanied by Kio walking him home. Yayoi made sure to scold Kio to not loose any more sleep, and take it easy with his assignments.

Kio chuckled "Ooh? Well you just make sure you continue being cute, neh?"

Yayoi stiffened and blushed. "H-hey.."

The man smiled "heh..ja just kidding, I'll see you around alright?" with that said Kio teased the poor boy with a flick at his ear and turned on his heal.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow that took me awhile to come up with!! Okay you've all inspired me to keep this up!! I just hope I can keep it up!!  
Yayoi and Kio belong to _**Yun Kouga**_!!!! Not me!!

enjoy.  


* * *

Yayoi felt like he had a bit more purpose the moment Kio and himself decided to be friends. Ritsuka was usually off doing something important and apologized for cancelling in a text message. Yayoi always reassured the boy that he had no problem with it.

"Ooi Yayoi! Over here!"

Yayoi turned his head once leaving the high school gates.. "Eh Kio? Is everything alright? We didnt plan anything today"

"Oooh? Now I need a justified reason to see you" Kio smiled at the blushing boy and tilted his head petting his head. "Your too cute Yayoi"

Yayoi glanced up shyly, he could hear people whispering things. He grabbed at kios hand taking it off his head. "So what do you want to do?"

"Well there was a free day from classes today, you were the first person that popped in my mind" He smiled shyly scratching the back of his head.

Yayoi sighed and rolled his eyes smiling at Kios shyness. "Lets go look around a few stores, I need to look for a few things for a project"

Kio jumped with glee acting like a young school boy. "Yipee I knew we could do something together today, what kind of project is it?"

"Well its just a little one but its rather important to me, Just need a few strings and some beads and stuff.." Yayoi looked up slightly at Kio who was smiling away.

"Hmm..is something wrong yayoi?" Kio placed a arm around Yayoi. The boy glanced down, shaking his head they soon entered a little Nick's and knacks shop.

"Waaaaa look these are so cute Yayoi" Kio held up two little cat key chains, one yellow and one a grey blue.  
Yayoi smiled and looked around a bit more finding what he needed.

Yayoi felt a breeze fly past him and saw Kio talking to the owner who pointed to far back left. Yayoi figured he had to use the bathroom and glanced down getting the two cat chains Kio held up earlier, and payed the owner.

"Thank you come again!" Yayoi waved at the owner, placing what he bought in his school bag and smiled waiting outside for Kio on a small bench. Yayoi felt that it was getting colder and his body shook. Yayoi was never the healthiest kid in the school, it didn't take much to get him sick. The boy closed his eyes wondering how long it would take. He could hear foot steps and shuffles.

There was a clicking sound and Yayoi opened his eyes and turned to see a grinning Kio.  
"Ha your so cute Yayoi!!" Kio chimed waving his camera around. Yayoi smiled weakly, "Kio your such a kid at times"

"Ooh? Yayoi you don't look so good." Kio sat beside the boy and slouched slightly placing his forehead on Yayois.

"I'm fine honestly just a bit tired from the day, coach was hard on us in gym." Yayoi sighed some leaning against Kio.  
_Kio feels so warm..he smells good too, usually he smells like paint and oils.._

"Yayoi don't get to comfortable..lets go to your place you live closer to here than I do..will your parents mind?" Yayoi shook his head and leaned away from Kio, "No ones home at the moment it'll be awhile before someones there so I guess its fine" Yayoi lifted himself away from the bench, Kio stood behind him quickly to support him.

---  
After a good twenty minutes they finally made it to Yayois house, Yayois pace made it take a while but he managed okay for being in his weak state.

"Your room is on the top floor isnt it?.." Kio said entering the house as Yayoi put up his keys and took off his jacket and scarf.

Yayoi nodded, Kio finally noticed how small the teenager was, he was very slender compared to most boys Kio saw up at his school who seemed more athletic.

Yayoi turned to Kio breaking the mans gaze on his body, "Kio thank you for helping me here..you can leave if you'd like I don't mind" Yayoi said making his way up slowly up the stairs.

Kio stared at the boy oddly and laughed, "Yeah right your acting like a old man going up the stairs I'll stay with you till someone comes home alright?" Kio swiftly carried the boy up the stairs.

Yayoi blushed and started to squirm, "Kio its fine honestly I can take care of myself!" Yayoi fidgeted more and Kio asked which room was his, Yayoi finally settled down and pointed to the room to the left.

"Yayoi im not doing this because I have to.." Kio opened the door walking carefully to the boys bed, he was surprised someone of his age still made up the bed, pulling over the covers and placing the boy down. Kio sat down at the end of the boy staring at him.

"Im doing this because I want to do it..I care for you Yayoi.."

Yayois eyes widened and he turned away feeling Kios gentle stare on him_.. Dont 'Kio..dont stare at me like that..Please' _Yayoi felt his cheeks getting warmer and he hid under the covers "Dummy"

Kio smiled at the word coming from the small body under the covers. "Yes..I suppose I am" Kio laughed some and stood up making sure the covers were all covering him good enough, Yayoi uncovered his face watching Kio tuck him in.

He watched the man soon climb on top of him, his heart started beating faster he noticed how the man was glancing down the covers which laid on the boys body, although Kio was making sure he didn't press down on his body he was rather heavy and rolled to the side laying beside Yayoi, who seemed almost relieved and a bit disappointed.

"Now then Yayoi please get some rest" Kio said bring the boy close to him resting his head on top of the sweet Yayois head.

"..Dummy I thought that was my line..you should be resting at this time especially on a day off from classes" Yayois ears flattened back and he was soon cuddling into the blonde, the shift made the covers come out from under Yayoi and cover some of Kio.

"But I needed to see you, its been at least two days since we last talked.." Kio started to caress the boys cheek as yayois tail was brushing up against his legs. "I cant explain it but you are very important to me.."

Yayois eyes were getting heavy and his body was throbbing for the need of rest..he could barely stay awake and he didn't hear all of what Kio was saying he was fighting to stay awake.."..K-kio..I..I" Yayoi was fighting his body '_..Kio..I didnt catch what you just said..please..repeat it..I.. '_

"Yayoi?..did he fall asleep?" Kio glanced down and sighed.."I hope he caught that..it took alot for me just to say it too.." Kio stayed with Yayoi for at least an hour, the boys room was very clean compared to when Kio was his age which was at least Seven years ago.

Kio gently got up from the bed and swiped the hair out Yayois face, Kio stretched some and walked around looking at the boys computer desk.. "Glasses? Whaaa I never would have imagined.."

"Mmnn...ahhh" Yayoi made slight whimpering noises Kio went up to the boy and felt his forehead "That slight fever is starting to get worse..he needs to sweat it out.." Kio looked through Yayois closet.."whaaa this kid really is neat. oh there is some more" He grabbed a few more covers and placed them on top of Yayoi.

"Its four..I should have enough time to make him some soup..before any family members come"

--  
It took a good hour for Kio to finish the soup, he had trouble finding ingredients. He placed the soup in a bowl and a few crackers on the side. Kio liked his soup with crackers so maybe Yayoi did too. Kio made his way up stairs when he could hear clinging at the front door.

"Haa? The door is already open?? Yayoi!! I told you not to leave the door unlocked it makes me think that there is " The door eased open and Kio felt a slight panic the voice was coming from a woman. "it makes me think there is a burglar...in the..house" A woman stood in front of the open door staring at what seemed to be a suspicious character..stealing food..or eating it more like it..

"Eh..wait I can explain honestly im not a burglar ma'm!!" Kio seemed frantic and he placed down the soup tray on a nearby table. "Honestly this is just a big misunderst- OWW"  
Kio landed on his butt while being hit with a heavy purse.

"YAYOI!!! Where are you honey!!! why you good for nothing did you kill my nephew!??!!!!" The woman ran upstairs which surprised Kio and he sat in shock he knew it was best not to run because that would cause panic in the neighborhood.

The woman stoped at the top of the stairs and glared down "YOU BETTER NOT MOVE AN INCH I HAVE A PHOTOGRAPHIC MEMORY BUCK-O!!!"

Kio sat still almost in shock. "...eh?"


End file.
